<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweetest Soft You've Ever Had by Yaschiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258785">The Sweetest Soft You've Ever Had</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri'>Yaschiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Drabbles, F/M, GioMolly, warnings for each drabble will be in the begining of the chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA a collection of GioMolly snippits and short stories.</p><p>Prompts all from lovely folks on Tumblr who follow the GioMolly tag closely. (:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from an anonymous user: "Giovanni teaching Molly how to kiss, and Molly ends up kissing Giovanni really quick, nervously asks 'Like that?' and leaves Giovanni silent and flustered for a moment."</p><p>No warnings! :)</p><p>169 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now Beartrap, if you don’t feel brave enough to try, it’s okay. There’s no rush!”</p><p>He smiled, almost in a way that said, “<i>I know you can’t do it and it’s fine.</i>” as he watched Molly fidget. She glanced up at Giovanni, eyes bright under the tight, dark curls and soft stars. She said nothing, eyes dropping back to her lap.</p><p>“Like I said, it’s f-”</p><p>Like lightning, she was on her knees, leaning up with her lips pressed to the male’s. The contact sparked against his lips, and then it was gone as she sat back. The sudden rush spiked his heart-rate, breathing coming in shallow now.</p><p>Eyes wide at the young girl, shocked, as she stuttered out something akin to asking for approval.</p><p>For a moment he said nothing, eyes focusing after another moment to really look at Molly.</p><p>“…Boss?” she tried, expression betraying her feelings instantly. She looked unsure and worried. Gio blinked and said nothing, leaning forward to scoop her up and kiss her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from the user aprilbrowines: "Giovanni and Molly on a large field with a fresh foot of snow."</p>
<p>No warnings for this one!</p>
<p>262 words~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched his favorite minion run around, laughing and jumping like he’d never seen before. It was the most wholesome thing he thought he’d ever whitnessed in his life.</p>
<p>The constant responsibility and weight of adulthood on a 14 year old girl was too much for Giovanni to watch. It was day in and day out of tending to a shop that never gave back, taking on bills and taxes and making ends meet when she should never have known how. Caring for a home that was constantly empty due to her sister and father’s negligence.</p>
<p>It was as if the snow lifted the burden of problems far too complex and advanced, the girl literally rolling through the snow in bliss. For his part, Giovanni stayed where he was, not uninterested in playing but aware that for the first time in a long time, Molly was feeling like a kid. The moment seemed so private and intimate in a way, observing her leaping movements and loud pearls of laughter. He felt intrusive, as if he really did not belong with someone so genuinely good and warm.</p>
<p>“Boss!!”</p>
<p>He smiled a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah Beartrap?”</p>
<p>“Come build a snowman with me! I brought a carrot and some buttons from the toy shop so we can give them a face and nose!” she called back, already starting to roll together the base.</p>
<p>“I’m comin’! We could give it like six arms!” he answered, stomping over to help assemble the snowman. He was glad she could enjoy the snow and be a kid for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spitfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from an anonymous user: "I've always seen Molly as the more "crime oriented" than Giovanni, I dunno what it is but the idea of the Bear Child having to be held back from wrecking someone's shit by her BF always makes me cackle (Sorry for the ramble, I can't really talk about this much)."</p><p>Warnings: Swearing, mild violence~</p><p>267 words. =3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feminine screech echoed through the alleyway, trash flying and feet scuffling across the asphalt.</p><p>“Get back here you little shit!”</p><p>The guy who’d been thrown out of the bar scrabbled away, pressing himself against the brick wall opposite of the back entrance to the bar. A young woman no taller than 5′0″ snarled menacingly, hair a little wild and the stars strewn through the locks pulsing with light.</p><p>“I-I take it back please don’t hit me again-!” the guy shrieked in terror, holding his hands over his face where a welt was forming rapidly on his cheek.</p><p>“Call me “cute” again you punk-ass, low-life, cheese for brains-!”</p><p>Suddenly the young woman was snatched up by the waist, her words devolving into feral noises of anger.</p><p>“C’mon Beartrap, that’s enough,” said the man calmly, hoisting her over his shoulder. She did not stop thrashing around, but it seemed not to phase the older male as he turned back toward the bar.</p><p>“Boss-!” she finally managed, beating her fists against his back.</p><p>“I know, babe, but you gave that guy a good hit. Let’s just finish our drinks and split.”</p><p>This did not settle well with the young woman as she continued to attempt to free herself from his grip. Giovanni only rolled his eyes, expression half exasperated and half-to put it bluntly-turned on.</p><p>The guy watched Giovanni haul his long-time girlfriend back toward the bar, heaving a sigh of relief. He should’ve recognized her as the top dog’s second in command. The bruising on his face would remind him for some time to come that he hadn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from the tumblr user : "Giovanni booping Molly's nose with their finger."</p><p>Warnings: Implied nudity, barely implied sexual acts!</p><p>336 words! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly stirred slightly against the other body in the bed, her senses coming to her as she woke slowly. She noticed, first, she was pressed skin to skin against someone else, tucked under a blanket. She blinked, the motion slow as she attempted to focus on the other person. In the dim lighting of the room, she could make out the back of a head, pink hair mussed slightly.</p><p>Giovanni.</p><p>It was like a sudden flood of memories coming back to her from the night before, and though thinking about it all was surreal, she couldn’t help but smile. Without thought to the motion, she wiggled herself closer and pressed fully against him. For his part, Giovanni stirred only a little, Molly glancing up in time to see him peeking over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey there Beartrap.”</p><p>The slight rough edge to his voice, laced with sleep made her shiver. It was a lovely sound. She smiled shyly, allowing him to turn over to face her fully.</p><p>He was bare-chested, and a downward glance revealed he was pants-less too. And so was she. She “eep”d a little, pulling the covers down over her naked body as Giovanni smiled a little, his face flushed.</p><p>“It’s alright Beartrap, c’mere…”</p><p>She looked back at him, eyes meeting briefly before she loosened her grip on the covers and wiggled toward him. He lifted his arm, the girl curling into his waiting form. The contact was still very new but somehow familiar, as if an echo of something she used to know. Before she could tuck her head under Gio’s chin, she felt a gentle tap to the tip of her nose, accompanied by a quiet “boop” sound.</p><p>The motion and noise combined made her giggle, settling comfortably against Giovanni as he smiled down at her and held her close.</p><p>“We’ll get up later…it’s Saturday so we can sleep more if you want,” came the gentle comment, drifting down to the young girl. She only nestled against him further, sighing in content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Never Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from Tumblr user GoreHoundClown: "here's a giomolly prompt for ya: The last time they ever see each other."</p><p>Warnings: Blood, violence (barely), injury</p><p>324 words. o:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glass shattering broke the stillness, heaving breaths accompanying the shining pieces strewn about the bedroom.</p><p>The young man’s entire form shook, fists clenched at his sides as he stared wide-eyed into the carpet. Brows drawn down, the creases sharpening his features, looking almost villainous. He could feel his fingers digging deep enough into his palms to draw blood, but the physical pain was distant. It came slowly and in parts, as if it weren’t even real.</p><p>Though he stared intently at the ground, eyes barely saw the remains of the glass or the dimming light in his room from the window. Giovanni’s focus was entirely on his heart. His chest felt as if it was going to implode, breathing not slowing or evening out.</p><p>He could feel the blood dripping down his knuckles toward the carpet now.</p><p>He didn’t care.</p><p>
  <em>“Boss…he found out…”</em>
</p><p>A yell tore itself from his throat, grabbing the nearest object and throwing it as hard as he could, entirely uninterested in whatever it was he’d just broke.</p><p>
  <em>“Dad said…as long as I go with him, he won’t do anything to you.”</em>
</p><p>Who cared what happened to him?</p><p>
  <em>“I care what happens to you…”</em>
</p><p>He wanted to be with her.</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t be with you any more-”</em>
</p><p>He needed her.</p><p>
  <em>She bit her lip, watching him on his knees, tears falling in steady streams. Her own emotions mimicking his, fat droplets rolling from her face.</em>
</p><p>Please don’t go.</p><p>
  <em>“I love you Giovanni…so much. Don’t look for me…please stay safe…and be good to yourself…”</em>
</p><p>He fell to the carpet, catching himself with bloodied hands, the fibers digging into the open wounds. He felt like dying. This is what it felt like to die, really and truly die.</p><p>Giovanni did not move for hours, replaying the last time he saw his sweet Beartrap over and over again. The last time he would ever see her.</p><p>He did not move for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Foodcourt Nonsense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from an anonymous user: "maybe you could do one where Molly, Giovanni and sylvie struggling to find each other in a crowded place. Fortunately, Molly knows just the thing."</p>
<p>No warnings! :D</p>
<p>257 words.</p>
<p>This chapter is specially dedicated to Kalmoofie here on Ao3! Thanks. ;D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly looked around the mall, eyebrows drawing up, eyes searching the crowded food court carefully. It had been well over ten minutes ago that she’d given money to both Giovanni (”Thanks Beartrap!”) and Sylvie (”I-I’ll pay you back, I promise.”) and neither of them where anywhere in sight. She knew they wouldn’t have run off to buy other things with the cash, because she could tell when her boys were hungry. So they had to be around.</p>
<p>She was getting worried, unsure on what to do. Should she leave the table? Go to mall security and report them missing? Or maybe just go ask around the food stalls to see if they’d been at any of them?</p>
<p>Suddenly an idea struck her, laughing a little. Why hadn’t she thought of that before?</p>
<p>Making sure there were no rent-a-cops around, she clambered onto her table, standing up straight. Nobody really paid her mind, everyone eating and talking in a jovial manner among themselves. Taking a deep breath, as deep as she could, the 16 year old yelled out over the crowd of people,</p>
<p>“<em><b>MOLLY BLYNDEFF IS A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING!!</b></em>”</p>
<p>The exclaim echoed through the crowd, people stopping to look at the short girl who had suddenly made such a ruckus. Almost as instantly as silence fell over the food court, she heard on opposite ends of the court,</p>
<p>“SAY THAT TO MY FACE-”</p>
<p>“YOU’LL REGRET TALKING TRASH-”</p>
<p>She smiled as she saw Gio and Sylvie looking frantically to figure out who had said it. There they were!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>